Fun With Hikaru and Kaoru
by xstrawberryxx
Summary: The bittersweet moments of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin's love and entertainment.


HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

I am clinically INSANE...You have been _warned_.

Bwuahaha. Twincest with implied lemon and suggestive themes...don't you just love it:3

I do not own the Hitachiin twins NOR OHSHC. Dammit...

-----

Hikaru's POV:  
You're so warm.  
Feeling our bodies against each other, sharing the covers, cuddling up to keep out the chill of the winter snow. I don't care how cold it is, all I need is you to keep me warm. I nuzzled into your hair before placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.  
"Heh, Kaoru-kun, your hair is messed up now." I laughed. You just chuckled and ran your nimble fingertips through my own deep red locks.  
"Now yours is too. I bet Tamaki couldn't tell us apart now. Our parts are messed up." We laughed together now, two voices mixing in harmony with the most beautiful musical tune I've ever heard. I remember that I tried to kiss you on the cheek and you turned your head at the last moment, letting our lips lock. Yours must be softer then mine. They're angelic and delicate, I recall that when my tongue traced slowly over your perfect lips how you tasted like peaches. I wonder if I tasted like strawberries as you said I had earlier in this situation. "Hikaru..." Such a sweet little whisper, my dear brother. Did I ever tell you how much I loved your voice? Most people say we sound alike, too. No, I think not. Your voice is melodious to me. It's the only sound I think I couldn't live without. And you saying my name was just all the more heavenly to me.  
Our amber eyes, identical as we are, look into each others. I come to find that I think your eyes are better then mine as well. They're brighter, happier. I see more care and love in your eyes. I wonder what you see in mine. I'll have to ask you one day, but right now, I'd rather stick to the subject of your hand tracing down my chest and mine dancing gingerly over your jawline.   
"I love you." I whispered. It was the truest statement on earth. I could see that you had originally opened your mouth to reply back, hopefully with "I love you, too." but I couldn't miss the oppritunity. Your lips were mine again and now you were the one to start the play of our tongues. I don't think I left a part of your lovely mouth untouched from mine. Heh. I remember that you were gasping by the time that one was over.  
"I love you, too." There we go. You finally got the words out. You snuggled to me and I curled around you and we lay in the bed, content with each others arms to hold our life together even when it was falling apart outside our bedroom door with our constant fighting or yelling at us. For now though, they were quiet-asleep I assume-and I could hear your heartbeat repeativly in my ears. Or maybe that was my own? It wasn't important. You had intoxicated me so with your loving gestures and now I was mentally blank. You have the power to do that sometimes.  
I had my hands gently rubbing your shoulders after that whilst you fell asleep. I always waited for you to fall asleep. You are so tranquil when you're asleep. Your flawless face in a peaceful state of mind, gorgeous and perfect. I could hear your breathing deepen and knew you had lost conciousness so I drew back the slightest bit to get another glance of your face before kissing your forehead, laying my head atop yours, and closing my eyes, holding you close.  
I would have went so much further tonight, Kaoru, my love. Honestly, It wouldn't have taken me a second to rid us both of the pesky, blue (and quiet unneeded in my opinion) boxers. But you seemed tired tonight, so I let you sleep on. Maybe tomorrow night we can be a bit more reckless. However, tonight, I let you sleep in my arms, untouched by anybody else but me. Good night, my Kaoru. Good night, my brother. Good night, my twin. And good night, my love.

Kaoru's POV:  
My eyes are fluttering open, and I swear I almost cried when I woke up without you by my side and saw your cell phone, out after just having hung up. Haruhi's name still covering the screen. "H-H-Hikaru?" I stammered, sitting up, still a bit dazed by last night's memory. I scanned the room for you. I know you couldn't have left off to anywhere without saying goodbye. Winter break was harsh and cold. I need you beside me to keep me warm. I look forward to waking up so I can see your beautiful face, but I can't now. I lay my head in my hands and choked back a sob. It wasn't that you left like a one-night-stand deal. I knew you'd be back later. But what if you had went to Haruhi's house? What if you were with that girl trying to pry against our friendship? What if you were-God forbid-cheating on me?! It was just...waking up and not seeing you there beside me, holding me to your chest, letting me hear you breathe. It was painful Hikaru. I would have cried, but then you walked in. I must've looked stupid. Sitting there, nearly bawling in my sheets. It had just been a while since I woke up without you by my side.  
"Kaoru! Kaoru, what's wrong?!" I wiped my eyes and smiled at the sound of your voice, broken in concern for me.  
"I didn't wake up with you. I don't know why it scared me so much. I-I thought of you with Ha-Haru--" I sniffled and let some tears escape. I remember that you gave me the cutest sympathetic look ever before you hugged me tight. This almost seemed like one of our acts. That was when I realized you were soaking me.  
"I was just taking a shower since mom and dad left. I was trying to get back before you woke up. Sorry...I won't leave you again. Heh. You're so sensative." I could tell you meant it in a loving way. I smiled again before it registered. You had just came back from the shower...you were still wet. Mm, not to the best part yet.  
So how loosly did you tie the towel, Hikaru? My hands immediatly went up to your neck and I had to pull you down to a loving kiss. Hikaru, you taste of strawberries more then usual. Were you eating in the shower? It would be like you to do something like that. A quirky habit that only I would understand. Now that I had pulled you down to sit beside me, I leaned my head into the crook of your neck. We fit so perfectly together, my brother. Like a puzzle. I took a deep breath of your scent. Lovely as always because you had just washed in the strawberry bathwash and used the vanilla shampoo. But you also smelled like...well, you smelled like Hikaru. A wonderful original scent that I could only describe to be distinguishable to me. I didn't really noticed until you had pushed me onto the center of the bed that I had been gingerly rubbing your hipline, directly where the towel ended. I would have said sorry before I knew that you liked it so much, but you had my lips with yours. It wasn't a light, chaste' kiss. It was one of our "So the 'rents aren't home tonight?" kisses. Aren't we so lucky that they weren't? In the rush I didn't notice that you lost your towel, not that I think you cared. You simply pulled one of the sheets over us and went on with nibbling at my neck and kissing the line of my collarbone.  
You know how wrong this is supposed to be, right? Not only are we two men, society looks down upon that on it's own. But, we are brothers...twins. But I guess our love comes from that special bond that twins have.  
By the time my thoughts were over, you had me arching my back into your form from the kisses and feeling you against me, soaked and naked. I let you have a break, licking some of the waterdroplets off your cheek and took off the only thing seperating us from being together with nothing between us. I began to blush when you trailed your kisses down my stomach and around my hips. After that I remember that it was getting a little stormy outside. Though it was winter, around here it was more rainy then snowy. But this was a storm. The rain mingled with the thunder and the lightning as our bodies and pleasures mixed. Then we went for the real thing.  
I don't think that the loudest thunder of the loudest storm could cover up my moans and sighs and screams.  
Then I laid down below you after our fun and you gave me a gentle massage. It relieved my stress and left me know you were there, with me. Only with me. And now, we were both soaked, weather it be from the water of your shower or the result of our fun. I think we went on with the day after that before our parents came home from lunch. We smiled and welcomed them home and they only had a small fight...better then usual. They seemed friendlier to us as well. Then, before they left off for work again, Mother looked at us.  
"Have fun, guys!" She smiled. If only she knew...  
"Mom, it's so boring around here." I remember that you rolled your eyes. If I didn't just experianced what I did, I'd say you were telling the truth. "Kaoru and I will probably just watch a movie and talk to some friends on the phone." Hn. Usually, 'watching a movie' with you and I usually consisted of us romping on the couch and you whispering the lines in my ear, getting me aroused even when I was actually attempting to watch the movie instead of watching you undress. Then, you smiled gorgeously at me when you saw mother wasn't looking.  
"Sorry guys. I'll leave you money for pizza. B'bye!" And she kissed us both on the cheek and ran off to work, leaving us alone with our 'movie time'. so we escaped into our world again and were alseep in our bedroom, door locked, wrapped in each others arms, forgetting our responsibilities and leaving our lives to each other instead.  
I wonder if you dreamt about me the same way I dreamt about you that night. It was such a shame our parents would be home all day tomorrow. Oh well. For right now, agianst your chest, hearing you breath, knowing I'm yours and you won't let anybody else, any girl or guy, step between us. That was enough, and it would always be enough.

-----

Please review! Go ahead and flame it if you want. All I have to say is: Be jealous you weren't perverted and fangirly enough to come up with it first. D


End file.
